


Long Hot Summer

by morethanwords



Series: klaine summer challenge 2017 [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: “I’ve been waiting a long time for someone like you to come along, Blaine Anderson.”





	Long Hot Summer

“The only place that I wanna be is where you are”

*********

There’d been massive arguments about college. Blaine had wanted to study music. It was a no brainer. Of course his father had been patronising about the whole thing as usual.

“Music is a lovely hobby Blaine, but it’s not a career. One day you’ll understand.. when you’ve got a wife and children to support.”

There was so many things wrong with that statement that Blaine didn’t know where to begin. His father chose to ignore the fact that he was gay, no matter how many times Blaine reminded him.. and Blaine had long accepted the fact that nothing was going to change on that front. He wasn’t so against having his own children one day, but a relationship with a woman was something that was never going to happen.

Music though was never just an ‘interest’. It was his passion, part of his soul.. and extension of his very being.. and something that a businessman, like his father, would never understand.

For the first time in his life Blaine raised his voice to his father. “I’m going to study music in New York and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

It turned out that if the person you’re shouting at is holding the purse strings, there is actually quite a lot he can do to stop you.

Help, of sorts, eventually came in the shape of his brother… an extremely unlikely source. Cooper, who usually behaved like an overgrown child, came home for the weekend after Blaine had called him in tears one evening… and Blaine had never been so pleased to see him in his life. 

*******

Saturday evening Cooper took Blaine out to dinner. It had been a while since they’d spent time together, but despite the ten year age gap, they always got on pretty well.

“Father’s a hard nut to crack,” Cooper said eventually, watching Blaine tuck in to his burger with a smirk.

“I know.. but thanks for trying Coop.”

“Hey! Who says I didn’t get anywhere.”

Blaine’s eyes widened. “You got him to change his mind?” he said in disbelief.

“Not exactly. More like a compromise. He’s adamant you should be taking business and joining the family corporation… like your respectable older brother,” Cooper winked. “Father already has a position in the Chicago office that he wants you to fill in a few years time.”

Blaine shrugged. “Doesn’t sound much like any sort of compromise to me.”

Cooper smiled broadly. “Okay, just listen. He’s going to let you do music in New York, but you have to fund yourself. He’s called in a favour though. He’s arranged a part time job for you.. a well paid job.. at a big magazine conglomerate in the city. I know it’s not ideal.. but it at least means you could go to college and do what you want. You’d never earn enough with a student job. He says if you want it that badly you’ll work for it.”

Blaine sighed. “I doubt I’ll earn enough no matter how good the money. There’s rent to pay on top of everything else. It’s not as if NYU even has dorms. That’s if I actually get offered a place, anyway.”

“We all know you’ll get in. You’re ridiculously talented. And you can live in my New York apartment. It’ll be nice to have you there when I’m visiting the city on business. I miss you.”

“I miss you too Coop,” Blaine smiled fondly. “It’s hardly a generous offer from dad.. but I’m sure as hell gonna take it.”

******* 

Blaine wasn’t a selfish guy. He knew lots of students had to work through college. It was just that he knew his family could easily afford to pay his college fees and the fact that he was having to work was just his father thinking he could control his son. Blaine was nothing if not determined though and there was no way he wouldn’t let this work. 

All Blaine’s resentment at his situation dissolved completely when he went in to meet his new boss. The few days he’d spent getting to know the city so far had already been better than he could have dreamed of, but now the guy standing before him.. smiling at him.. was absolutely gorgeous. Kurt Hummel was tall, pale skinned.. with piercing blue eyes.. and hair coifed to perfection. He was the campest man Blaine had ever had the pleasure to meet in his sheltered life and he was already in love.

Despite everything, Blaine had always tried to show his father respect. He did however almost squeal with delight as he left his meeting with Kurt. If only his father had known that he’d just arranged for his son to work for Vogue magazine (‘that fashion nonsense is just for the gays, Blaine. Get yourself a good quality three piece suit and dress like a man’.), a gay young man’s dream, and that he was going to be working for someone so sweet and effeminate.. and so very obviously gay. His father would have an apoplectic fit.

Blaine grinned to himself. He couldn’t help it. Things were looking up.

*******

A few weeks into the semester, things were working reasonably well. Blaine was still finding his feet, but in the main most of his classes were early in the day meaning he could head into work for the afternoon. It seemed that not many people in the fashion industry ‘did’ mornings, so his office was never really buzzing until later anyway. There may be difficulties if Blaine had performances to rehearse for, but Kurt had assured him it wouldn’t be a problem and that they could work something out.

At first Blaine had been a little in awe of Kurt, but his impeccable charm and good manners, learnt from his parents’ high standards and Dalton’s ability to churn out upstanding young men, won through and Blaine could now hold down a conversation without stuttering. He’d call in to Kurt’s office before heading home each day.. and they’d end up chatting a little about everything and anything, until one day Kurt told him to just pour them both a coffee and sit down.

“Oh. I’m sorry,” Blaine blushed. “I didn’t mean to disturb you or stop you working.”

“Blaine..” Kurt smiled, “I’m sure you know me well enough by now to know that if I didn’t want your company, your visit to my office would be over in thirty seconds flat. Do I look like I don’t want you here?”

With his heart thumping in his chest, Blaine ventured over to the coffee machine.. trying to hide his smile. “So did you watch the Kardashians last night?”

“I did. That episode was ridiculous. I loved it.”

********

Blaine’s job involved doing a lot of things that Kurt didn’t have the time or patience for, but it was also varied and interesting with Kurt taking time to show him a lot more than he probably needed to, sometimes even asking his opinion. He’d expected to spend his time as a glorified errand boy.. and whilst he wouldn’t have minded that at all.. he was very happy to be given a few extra responsibilities. The trouble was Blaine was exhausted.

It was a Thursday… and Blaine was very nearly late for work. He’d managed to get himself a slot singing at a lovely piano bar in a week’s time.. and he’d got caught up preparing his set list. He’d not wanted to leave his preparations to the last minute.. rearranging musical pieces was a lot of work and Blaine was a perfectionist. He’d had to run from the subway.. and he knew he looked a mess. Hot and sweaty was not a good look for the assistant of someone as pristine as Kurt Hummel.

He heard Kurt’s office door open as soon as he sat at his desk. He’d have liked a little longer to recover, but he composed his face into his usual friendly smile..

“Blaine.. I have something I was going to ask you… Oh my goodness! Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Kurt. Thank you.” Blaine pushed a damp curl off his forehead.

“Blaine,” Kurt sighed. “Look, go and sort yourself out. Pick a fresh shirt from the closet in my office and go and take a shower. Meet me back in my office in fifteen minutes. I’m going to get us some lunch.” Then he was gone.

Blaine did as Kurt asked, with a heavy heart. He’d messed up.. and this was going to get back to his father.. he’d lose his job.. then he’d have to drop out of college..

Kurt came in the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Blaine was too scared to turn around, only looking up when Kurt placed a coffee and a sandwich on the table in front of him. Kurt sat down at his desk, chattering on about trivial matters as they had their lunch.. all the while Blaine worrying what Kurt was going to say.

Once they’d finished, Kurt sat back in his chair. “Okay, talk to me Blaine.”

“Um.. what do you want to know?”

“Just tell me everything,” Kurt said softly.

So Blaine did. All the problems with his father.. and college.. and about Cooper.. and about how he’d ended up working for Vogue.. and he felt a whole lot better for it. “Sorry you asked?” Blaine asked forcing out a laugh.

“Actually I’m not… and thank you for telling me. All I can say is I think you’re an amazing young man. How have you managed to remain such a lovely person? I don’t think I could have.”

Blaine managed a smile. “I’m not getting fired then?”

“Don’t be silly. I was originally going to ask if you’d come to a function with me tomorrow evening.. It’ll be a lot of sucking up to some really boring people, but they’ll definitely love ‘you’.”

“Oh.. yes.. okay..”

“Great. Go downstairs and get fitted for a tux. Tell them I sent you. Then just go home and sleep or something. You look exhausted.”

“But what about going through your inbox.. and your hotel booking I was going to do?”

“Blaine. I’m perfectly capable. I started off as an intern for Isabelle Wright.. and she was far more demanding than me.”

“I doubt that’s possible,” Blaine grinned cheekily.

Kurt frowned in mock annoyance. “You’re lucky you’re cute..”

“You think I’m cute?”

“Don’t push it..”

*********

Blaine knew he brushed up quite well in a suit.. and he felt comfortable wearing one.. especially a designer tux from the vaults at the Vogue offices. Over the years there’d been many occasions when he’d had to dress like this both for his father’s business events and also at formal dinners that were held at Dalton… unusual for a typical boy his age, but today at least he was thankful for it. He could tell by the look he got when he got out of the car that had been sent to pick him up, that Kurt approved too.

Kurt looked as amazing as always, his own tux sporting a little twist of colour on the lapels. He glanced in one of the huge mirrors hanging in the foyer of The Four Seasons, as they walked through to the function room their event was being held in… and he had to admit that they looked good together.

Blaine’s ability to converse with absolutely anyone with his usual charm and ease of conversation, combined with his years of having to schmooze with business associates of his father, had put him in good stead for this evening. At the end of the evening, Kurt.. softened around the edges after a couple of glasses of champagne.. gave him a long hug and thanked him profusely for taking some of the weight off of his shoulders.

Kurt found these occasions a chore.. suffering them because it was part of his job, but with Blaine by his side he was actually able to enjoy himself.. He found it hard to tolerate some of the more distasteful people in the industry, often finding it hard to bite his tongue and be nice. This was a shallow industry at times and so were some of the people who worked in it.

Over the next few months Blaine found himself attending more and more events with Kurt. He knew it was mainly because he was Kurt’s assistant, but he liked to think Kurt also enjoyed his company. Either way he didn’t mind. Kurt was always good about giving him time off for college related things that came up, so if he could do this little favour in return, he was happy.

In return, Kurt insisted on gathering together a small posse from the office to come and support Blaine each time he had a gig at the piano bar and when Blaine had his end of year piano recital at college there was a whole row of work colleagues giving him a standing ovation at the end. Blaine couldn’t believe how much his life had changed in the last year.

********

Blaine was in at the office one day having just started his summer break, when Kurt’s boss, Isabelle wright arrived in the office. Blaine knew what she looked like but had never actually met her. She’d been working for the last year in the London office. 

“Good morning Ms Wright,” Blaine smiled as she arrived at his desk. He was the first port of call for anyone coming in to see Kurt. “Have you come to see Kurt?”

“Oh you must be Blaine!” she exclaimed, ignoring his question in her excitement. “You’re every bit as gorgeous as Kurt told me you were.”

“Kurt said that about me?” Blaine blushed.

“Only when I pushed him.. a lot. I’ve seen him grow up from a teenager and I ‘know’ him. He’s actually a lovely person.. and someone I care about very much.”

Blaine already liked Isabelle. 

“Blaine.. come and have a coffee with me? I’ve missed my regular visits to Alfredo's while I’ve been in London. I’d love some company.”

Blaine glanced at Kurt’s office door. “Um..”

“It’s okay Kurt won’t mind… and I’m going to be catching up with him later.”

*********

Blaine sat opposite Isabelle wondering if this was really his life.

“What are you doing for the summer Blaine?” she asked, smiling at him.

“Nothing really,” he shrugged. “I mean, I might explore the city a little more, but I’m happy with that.” He didn’t want to tell her that he was hoping to spend a lot of his spare time working in the office… just so he could spend more time with Kurt. She’d think he was pathetic.

“Kurt’s going to spend a couple of weeks at the London office. See how things run there.”

“Oh..” 

“I’ve suggested he takes an extra couple of weeks in London. It could be a much needed vacation.”

Blaine’s face dropped. “Of course.. he should do that.”

“Why don’t you go with him?”

“I.. I can’t do that. He might not want that.”

She laughed lightly. “Of course he wants you to go. He’d never ask of course. Wouldn’t want you to feel you couldn’t say ‘no’.”

“That’s not why..” Blaine began.

“You could offer to go with him. I think you two would have a good time,” she winked. “I’ve seen how moony eyed you are when you talk about him.. and I already know how smitten he is with ‘you’.”

Blaine smiled, looking down. Could it be true that Kurt liked him too? 

“There’s a two bedroom company apartment you could both stay in,” she told him, “although I’ve no doubt you’ll be sharing a bed before your time in London is over.”

Blaine was sure his face was beet red. “I’ll mention it,” he promised, “but I’m not sure you’re right about the last part.”

*********

Blaine had run all the way back to work, bursting into Kurt’s office.. completely forgetting to knock.

“I’d love you to come with me,” Kurt grinned when Blaine suggested the idea of going to London with him, still breathless from the run. “I suppose ‘that’ Isabelle’s been interfering again hasn’t she?”

“She did suggest it.. but that’s not why I’m asking. I want to go.”

“Come round to my apartment for dinner tonight? We can start planning what we’re going to do while we’re there.”

“I hear you’ll be working for some of the time in London.”

Kurt shrugged, “That’s true. But I think that’s just Isabelle’s way of forcing me to take a vacation. She’s been on to me for ages about taking a break.”

*********

Blaine had been to Kurt’s apartment once before when he’d had a small dinner party.. and he was glad of it. At least he knew what to expect. He wasn’t however prepared for Kurt dressed in form fitting yoga pants and a soft long sleeved t-shirt… cosy and inviting. He loved how Kurt dressed for work.. but the sight of him casual and homely like this made Blaine’s heart ache in a way he couldn’t explain. Kurt was fastidious about his appearance.. and Blaine doubted there were many people who Kurt would feel comfortable showing this side of himself to. 

They cooked pasta together.. and sat, eating and chatting with a glass of wine.. and Blaine had barely felt this at home when he lived with his parents. Then they poured over Kurt’s laptop making a potential list of things they’d like to do.. including seeing some shows in the West End. “I studied musical theatre at NYADA,” Kurt told him wistfully. 

“No way! Kurt!” Blaine turned to him excitedly. “What? How? Just… tell me.”

Kurt laughed. “I loved it.. but I was also an intern at Vogue at the same time and loved that too. I had a foot in both camps.. and when I was offered a really good job at Vogue, I decided to take it.”

“That explains… “ Blaine started… before blushing and looking at his lap.

“Blaine,” Kurt said softly, hooking his finger under Blaine’s chin and lifting the younger man’s head so he could look at him. “Talk to me..”

“Oh.. I.. okay. It just explains why we get on so well.. you know, that we have so much in common. You’ve been so supportive of me, more than any normal boss would be. You’ve been wonderful.”

“Well I happen to think ‘you’re’ pretty wonderful.” Kurt smiled, slipping his arm around Blaine’s shoulders and pulling him in for a hug.

“Coming to New York and meeting you is the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Blaine whispered tears pricking his eyes. Had he really just said that out loud? He really should avoid alcohol at all costs.

Blaine looked at Kurt, surprised to see tears in Kurt’s eyes too. “I’ve been waiting a long time for someone like you to come along, Blaine Anderson.”

Blaine was up on his knees… wrapping his arms around Kurt’s neck.. smiling as he pressed his lips against Kurt’s.

*********

They kissed for a long time. Blaine climbing into Kurt’s lap as the laptop was casually discarded. Their kisses sweet and giggly at first.. quickly moving on to being heated as they got lost in this new delight. Eventually when Blaine was so hard and aching against the restriction of his jeans that he couldn’t stop squirming and moaning.. they were both moaning.. they pulled apart, wide eyed and breathless.

“Oh god,” Kurt whispered. “If we were to say that all those times we’ve been out together have been kind of dates… it wouldn’t be too soon to invite you into my bed would it? Please say it wouldn’t.”

Blaine smiled. “If that ‘were’ the case, I’d say what’s taken you so long..”

“Then, please stay..”

*********

Kurt’s bed was big.. and expensive.. and Blaine bounced around on it, insisting on kissing and licking Kurt’s naked body, finally settling with sliding Kurt’s enormous cock between his lips to suck and lick as he enjoyed Kurt slowly falling apart. Finally they settled on slipping a condom on to Kurt.. a joint effort… and Blaine hovered impatiently as he allowed Kurt to stretch him with long careful fingers.

Blaine sank down onto Kurt, forced to go slowly by Kurt’s strong hands around his waist… until he was full and seated firmly against Kurt’s thighs. Then Kurt wrapped his hand around his leaking cock.. and it was like an electric spark as he cried out and his whole body arched with the sensation. He slid up and down on Kurt a few times.. “I’m not going to last,” he panted.

“Come when you want baby,” Kurt virtually growled. “We can have sex all night if we want to.”

“It’s just.. too.. good. Kurt.. oh.” It turned out that willpower alone couldn’t stop him from spilling over onto Kurt’s hand.. but then he felt Kurt pulsing inside him as he came too. They could take their time later.. and then there’d be other nights.. and one whole month away with Kurt after that. Blaine’s heart soared.

*********

Some hours later they were more than ready for some sleep. Blaine lay draped over Kurt with his head on Kurt’s chest. “I’ve realised,” Blaine said sleepily, “that I kind of threw myself at you tonight. You did want this.. with me, didn’t you?”

Blaine felt Kurt’s chest vibrate as he gave a low chuckle. “No, I clearly didn’t want this Blaine. I’ve just fucked you twice and sucked your cock… all against my will. Of course I wanted this, can’t you tell?”

“You’d never said anything.. and I thought maybe. Then Isabelle said… something..”

“Look,” Kurt said kindly. “I’ve wanted you since the first day I met you. Everyone knows how much I adore you, simply because I haven’t been able to hide it.. apart from you it seems. I just.. Blaine.. you’re young and it seemed right to let you make the first move. Especially as you were working for me. But it’s definitely what I wanted to happen between us.”

“I know, you’re right.” Blaine snuggled into Kurt a bit more. “Isabelle’s money was on us getting together when we got to London. We’ll have to tell her she was wrong.”

Kurt tugged Blaine’s curls. “Isabelle doesn’t need to know ‘anything’ about this… trust me. My love life, or before now, lack of.. is already her favourite topic of conversation. Say one word to her and there may be serious consequences Blaine Anderson.”

Blaine peeped his head up with a cheeky grin. Sleep could wait a bit longer. “Ooh.. really? Have you got her number?”


End file.
